Arka Gdynia
Grzegorz Witt |manager = Aleksandar Rogić |website = http://www.arka.gdynia.pl/ |currentleague = Ekstraklasa }} Arka Gdynia - Morski Związkowy Klub Sportowy Arka Gdynia (Polish pronunciation: ˈɡdɨɲa) is a Polish professional football club, based in Gdynia, Poland, that plays in the Polish Ekstraklasa. The club was founded as Klub Sportowy Gdynia in 1929.2 Its activities were interrupted between 1939–1945 due to the German occupation of Poland. Club History The history of Arka dates back to 1929, when a group of workers of the Port of Gdynia founded Sports Club (Klub Sportowy, KS) Gdynia. In 1932, a new stadium of KS was opened at Polanka Redlowska. This location was used by the club until 2000. In 1934, Sports Club Kotwica (Anchor) was registered. Both team existed until 1939. In 1949, Fishermen Sports Club (Rybacki Klub Sportowy) MIR was formed. Three years later, its name was changed into Klub Sportowy Kolejarz-Arka Gdynia. In 1953, the team for the first time won promotion to the third level of Polish football. In 1959, Arka’s U-19 became Polish runner-up, and in 1960, after a dramatic game vs. Hutnik Krakow, Arka won promotion to the Second Division. In 1964, Arka merged with Doker Gdynia, to form Maritime United Sports Club (Morski Zwiazkowy Klub Sportowy, MZKS) Gdynia. In 1972, its name was changed into Arka. Two years later Arka won promotion to the Ekstraklasa. Relegated after one year, Arka returned to the top level in 1976. In 1979 Arka, managed by Czesław Boguszewicz, became the first team from Polish Baltic Sea coast to win the Polish Cup. In the final game, which took place in Lublin, Arka beat 2-1 Wisla Krakow. In its UEFA Cup Winners' Cup debut, Arka lost to Bulgarian side PFC Beroe Stara Zagora (3-2, 0-2). In 1982, Arka was relegated from the top level, to return there in 2005. In the 1982 World Cup in Spain, Arka’s Janusz Kupcewicz was among top players of Polish national team, which won bronze medal. In the 1980s and 1990s, Arka played either in the third or second division, with a number of promotions and relegations. In 2001, after six years in the third level, Arka again won promotion to the second division, and in 2005, the team returned to Ekstraklasa. In 2011, the City of Gdynia completes the construction of a new stadium, located on Olimpijska Street. On February 19, 2011, in a friendly game to commemorate the opening of the stadium Arka ties 1-1 with Beroe Stara Zagora. Stadium History Stadion Miejski w Gdyni is a football stadium in Gdynia, Poland. It is the home ground of Arka, but has also hosted several international games, including those of the Polish youth national team. The stadium holds 15,139 people and replaced an obsolete ground by the same name that stood here since 1964. Designed by Warsaw-based SPAK practice it allowed Gdynia to meet increasing standards, even though the structure also earned some criticism for roof construction that doesn't cover all spectators and has steel supports obstructing view from some seats. This was however chosen by Gdynia municipality due to budget constraints over much more effective cantilever roof. Demolition of the previous stadium started on December 1, 2009, with challenging foundation works done during harsh winter. By May 2010 first stand reached its maximum height with 20 rows of terracing.2 Works carried out by Budimex-Dromex were due to end in late 2010, but after delays were finished in early weeks of 2011. The opening ceremony of the stadium was held on 19 February 2011, with a historical exhibition match against Beroe Stara Zagora. The choice of opposition is due to Arka's historical links with Beroe as their first UEFA Cup Winners' Cup opponent in 1979. The game ended 1–1 with goals from Evgeni Yordanov and Emil Noll. External links * * Fans Website "Arkowcy" * Statistical history Category:Polish clubs Category:Ekstraklasa clubs Category:Ekstraklasa